Going Through the Window
by KyokoRenea
Summary: Just your typical falling into the One Piece world story...yeah right...with all the chaos, painc, disorder, sisters, insanity...and a father who is...
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoko:** Well here is a new story for me. I'm not the only person writing this story. I have to co-writers for this story. They go by the names of Cana (Con-a) and Alli. We wanted to write a story with us in the One Piece world. This is kinda like a creative out-plug for us and this is just for fun.

**All**: We don't own One Piece Oda Eiichiro does

* * *

><p>I felt the sun's rays hit my face. Specificity my eyes. I rise out of bed and swing my legs over the edge of my bed. I rub my brownish hazel eyes from any sleep.<p>

_Morning already?_

I stand up and make my way out of my room. I make my way down the hall to the living room where I knew my sisters were sleeping. I run my hand through my dark brown hair as I look at our living room.

The living room had a blue couch and a red love seat. They were sitting in such a that they formed a "L". In front of the couch was a glass coffee table and a little farther away was a large 32' flat screen TV, on.

On the couch my younger sister Cana was sleeping and on the loveseat was my youngest sister Alli was sleeping on. I walk up to Cana.

"Mah..Cana...get up it's time for us to go to school." I say as I start to shake Cana's shoulder.

Cana turns away from me, so her face was facing the couch. I heard a slight grumble from Cana.

"Mah...five more minutes." Cana mumbles pulling her blanket up around her face.

I sigh.

_Why is waking these two up such a chore?_

I look down at Cana and roll my eyes.

"No, it's time to get up. ALLI GET UP!" I yell at Alli.

Alli throws her pillow at me. I dodge the projectile that was poorly aimed at me. Instead it hit Cana upside the head.

"No, I'm sleeping here, go away!" Alli calls from the loveseat covering her head with her blanket.

I slightly glare at Alli.

"zzzZzzz...zzzZzzz" I heard from Cana, she moved the pillow that hit her under her head.

_Great..._

"IF YOU TWO DON'T GET UP NOW I'LL THROW TWO BUCKETS OF COLD WATER ON YOU GUYS!" I yell at the two of them. I ended up stomping my foot. It was a bad habit of mine when I was mad.

I watch as Cana sit up on the couch. She kinda holds her head with one hand. Her other hand rubs her blue eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up." Cana says after a few seconds.

I hear the other body roll over, it was followed by the rustling of the blankets.

"Whatever..." Alli says falling back asleep curling farther into the blankets.

"Fine, have it you're way. But I'm not going to be late to school. Cana get up and get breakfast." I say walking to the kitchen and getting a glass from the cupboard. I don't see Cana getting up but just sitting on the couch, since the kitchen and the living room are only separated by a counter. I walk out of the kitchen and head to the bathroom.

I fill the glass up with cold water and walk back into the living room and walk up to Alli.

"Really? You're really going to dump water on her?" I barely hear Cana say.

I pull the blankets off of Alli and hold the glass of cold water over her head.

Alli never turned to look at me. She just curled into a tight ball to keep in the warmth.

I pour the cold water on top of Alli. Alli shot up like a speeding bullet.

"AHHH IT'S COLD!" Alli screamed at the top of her lungs.

She turned to glare at me.

"Do you really have to dump water on me every morning?" Alli asks rhetorically.

I glare back at her.

"When you learn to wake up when I tell you to, we won't have this problem now would we?" I tell her.

"Yeah, yeah" Alli mumbles getting up from the loveseat. Cana gets up and we all head to the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door.

_Who the hell knocks on our door this early in the morning?_

I walk up to the door and open the door.

At the door was this multi colored swirly thing.

I look over my shoulder at my sisters.

"Hey guys mind coming over here to make sure I'm not seeing things?" I ask them looking over my shoulder.

I hear them walk up behind me.

"Colorful..." Alli says in a slight trance.

"It looks like a portal." Cana says behind me.

Once Cana said those words all hell broke loose.

The 'portal' picked up on its swirly and it seemed to turn on a switch. A vacuum seemed to turn on. It was starting to pull us in.

"AHHHHH" The three of us screamed. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>My head was pounding. I slowly opened my eyes. The whole place was spinning.<p>

_What the hell was that?_

I sit up and look around. I see Cana and Alli not far from me. They both looked like they were still unconscious. I look around some more it looked like we were in a forest of some type. There was tall trees every where and off to my right I could see a decent size lake. And off in the distance I could see a silhouette of a huge building.

_That looks like..._

The building looked like a huge tower it was a very distinct navy blue that was always the color of a marine base fortress, found in the world of One Piece.

_It can't be?_

**~ Cana PoV~**

Not only was my head was pounding but my body ached all over the place. I pull my head out of the ground.

I sit up and look around I see Alli through my half dazed eyes starting to sit up also.

"I'm hungry." Alli says groggy. Shacking her head, making her long reddish brown hair flying all over the place.

I look at her with a blank expression.

"Go find some strawberries or raspberries or something." I say to Alli while I was rubbing my aching head. Running my hands over my dirty blond hair.

"OKAY!" Alli says. Then she looks around to find something to eat.

I watched as Alli found this apple? It looked like an apple but the coloring was off. It was orange and black swirls.

_Wait...we're surrounded by trees..._

_Where did that damn thing take us?_

"Alli I don't think that is edible." I say after looking at the "Fruit" for a bit. Something about the fruit didn't seem right to me, but I didn't know why it might have been the coloring.

Alli looked at the fruit and back at me, then back at the fruit.

"Well I think that it is edible. So I'm going to eat it." Alli said childishly. Then she takes a big bit out of it.

_****_

I jumped five feet into the air.

_I knew that scream...anywhere..._

I turn to Kyoko with an air of concern on my face. I look at Kyoko she seemed perfectly fine.

I place my hand over my racing heart.

_God she almost gave me a heart attack. And she wasn't even in danger. **Now I'm awake...**_

I look back to Kyoko...something was off about her...

_Pjs... _

_shoulder length brown hair with honeysuckle highlights..._

_WAIT! _

_HER HAIR ISN'T BROWN!_

"Kyoko, what the hell happened to your hair?"

**~Kyoko PoV~**

I turn around to face Cana and gave her a weird look.

"Ok Cana I know that I have bed head still but you don't need to freak out so much. You've see me with bed head every morning" I say looking at her. I turn to look at Alli and see that she had a weird fruit in her hand.

"Alli what did you just eat?" I say slowly. I looked at the fruit a little more closely.

_SHIT!_

"GOD DAMNIT! ALLI YOU MORON!" I yell at her.

"Well Kyoko your hair is now a light purple..." Cana says slowly, "Oh and I told her not to eat the "fruit"

I let Cana's words sink in...

"What!" I yell. I ran a hand through my hair and look at it. Sure enough my hair changed to a light purple.

I look at Cana and notice that her hair was a different color also and so was her eyes.

"Well I'm not the only one with a different hair color. Cana your hair is a dark purple. It also looks a little bit longer than normal. Oh and your eyes are a different color as well now they are a bright green." I say walking up to Alli.

I grab the fruit from her and inspect the fruit some more.

_Yep it is..._

Cana looks at her hair.

"What..how the hell did my hair change to dark purple? And I have green eyes?" Cana says looking at her now purple hair.

I look over my shoulder to Cana and sigh.

"Cana! Go throw Alli into water for me." I say slowly glaring at the half eaten fruit.

Cana gives me an evil smile back.

"Ok." Cana says while walking up to Alli.

Alli looked between Cana and me. The look of confusion was on her face.

Cana picks Alli up and throws her over her shoulder. Alli started to struggle in Cana's grip.

"Put me down! PUT me down. PUT ME DOWN NOW! CANA!" Alli says while she pounded on Cana's back.

I watch as Cana walks up to the lake and onto the little dock there.

"Ok Alli. I'll put ya down." Cana says with a grin. She then throws Alli into the lake.

"AAAWWWW" Alli screamed.

I walked up behind Cana. I saw little air bubbles coming up to the surface.

_Yep just as I thought..._

"Why isn't she coming back up?" Cana asked.

I look at her blankly.

"Well go save her you moron she ate a Devil Fruit." I say calmly.

Cana didn't waste a second after I said 'go save her'.

Cana jumped into the water. I waited a few minutes then I saw a shadow coming to the surface of the water. Cana and Alli break the surface of the water.

Both of them were breathing pretty heavy. Cana throws Alli onto the deck, then climbs on herself.

Alli started to cough up water as she was regaining consciousness.

Cana shot up like a speeding bullet to glared at me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER! Wait...Devil Fruit...did you say devil fruit?" Cana questioned tilting her head to the side. If it was possible there would be question marks over her head right now.

"Slow on the uptake Cana? And yes I said devil fruit. Throwing Alli into the water was the fastest way to tell if she did or didn't. And we both know that Alli was a excellent swimmer before now. So I guess that we're in the world of the One Piece now." I say to both of them.

Alli stands up. Both Cana and Alli look at me in shock.

"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?" Both of them shout at the same time.

"No I'm not. Some how that 'portal' brought us to the world of One Piece, and you know what is worst than that."

I pause...

"We're still in our Pjs and we don't have any normal cloths, we don't know how to get back to our own world and even though being a pirate will be awesome..." I say as a side thought.

Just then a bright flash of light came from behind me.

When the light faded away standing where the light came from was this 30 year old girl. She had white hair and grey eyes. She was also wearing robes that didn't look like they were part of this world or any other world for that matter. There was also this blue bag slung over her shoulder that didn't looked like it belonged to her outfit.

Deep breathing came from the person.

"Good god that woman is going to be the death of me one of these days." the person says, they sounded like a guy.

We stare at the person.

"The girl sounds like a dude." Cana says after awhile.

Tick marks formed on the person's face.

"I'm a guy you dumb ass. Oh and your mom is scary as all hell." The guy says.

We give him a look of confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask him.

"You know our mom?" Alli asks him.

"The guy looks like a chick." Cana says.

More tick marks formed on the guys head.

"Will you stop calling me a chick, Cana. And my name is Mokona I'm the one who sent you to this world. And yes I know your mom. She actually almost killed me when I went to go and check to see if you guys left safely." Mokona says to us.

"Uh-huh...right...I think she should've killed you. She would be saving us the trouble for us." I say slowing walking up to Mokona.

Mokona sweat dropped.

"Kyoko, calm down. No need for you to be all violent now." Mokona says slowly. I think he realized that my family wasn't normal.

"You put a portal at our door, and you sent us to the world of One Piece. What right do I have to be calm?" I ask slowly, my temper was slowly rising.

"Heh...heh...heh...well I thought that it would be fun for you guys, but if you guys really want to get back to your own world your going to have to get to Raftel. Oh and this is for you Kyoko." Mokona says throwing the blue shoulder bag at me.

I catch it easily.

"Huh?" The three of us say.

"That has everything that you will be needing for the time being. And there are some clothes in there for you girls since you left earlier than expected. Well now bye!" Mokona says as he left the same way he came.

….

"Hum...anyone know what just happened?" I ask my sisters looking back and forth from Cana then to Alli.

"No idea..." Cana says.

"I don't know. But what is in the bag." Alli says looking at the bag.

"I don't know." I say as I open the bag.

I looked inside the bag. For such a small bag it sure was a deep one. I put my hand inside the bag and tried to feel around for the 'clothes' that were said to be in there. I felt my hand touch a corner of a box. I grab the box and pull it out. It was a decent size box, well now that I was looking at it more it was two boxes tied together by a string.

I raised my eyebrow.

_How can a box this size fit into such a small shoulder bag?_

I looked at the box again. On top of the box as a name.

_**Cana...**_

I guess this one is for Cana...

"Cana this one is for you." I say handing her the box. Cana takes the box from me.

"I just hope it isn't a dress. Or I'm going to kill _Grandma_ Mokona..." Cana says looking at her box.

I roll my eyes at her 'nickname' for Mokona. Then I reach into the bag again. This time I pull out a box that said Alli on it. So I hand it to Alli.

I pull out the last box and it was for me. I was a little iffy about the whole thing but we couldn't be walking around in our Pjs and bedhead all day. So we really didn't have that much choice in the matter.

"Ok lets just hope Mokona didn't pick out something that will kill him. He is the only person that could send us back home." I say to my sisters.

"I still want to kill him though." Cana says glaring at her box.

"Lets just get changed behind one of the trees and figure out a game plan." I say walking behind a tree to get changed.

* * *

><p>I walked out from behind the tree. I had to say that I was impressed by what Mokona chose for an outfit. It actually fit me and it was something that I would wear.<p>

My outfit consisted of a teal single strap that was on the right side. I had black dress pants and a silver belt that I have hooked on one side and slings down on my other hip. For shoes I had silver colored boots that had a slight heel to them and ended a little above the ankle. And I had the bag, which was a royal blue messenger bag.

I looked up to look at my sisters. Cana's outfit fit her perfectly. Cana's shirt was like mine but her strap was on her left side and it was a maroon color. She had cargo pants that were black with a maroon trim on the sides. There was also a red chain attached to her belt. And she had black army boots that I assume went up to her mid calf. I did notice that she had a bag of her own now that was camo.

I would say Alli was the most different out of the three of us. Alli's outfit was a black and red sleeveless shirt with a high collar, it stopped short of the waist. She also had black and red fingerless gloves. She had a hip hugger pled skirt that is black with red inserts. She also had a red belt. She had on red and black leggings. Her shoes were black boots that went up to her knees they also had white fur on the tops of them, with a slight heel. Alli's bag was a red mini backpack.

I looked at Alli again and notice that Alli's hair had changed color also. It went from reddish-brown to a copper-orange in color but it was still a mess. But her eye color stayed the same.

I looked through my bag and found a hair brush. We took care of our bed heads and we looked presentable to the public now.

"So what do we do now?" Cana asked.

Both Alli and I looked at her.

_That is a very good question..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyoko: <strong>Well what do you think? I know that it isn't the best. But I'm trying to get out of my writer's block so i might come back and re eidit the chapter later. R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyoko: **well here is ch 2

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

"So what do we do now?" Cana asked.

Both Alli and I looked at her.

_That is a very good question..._

_**Start Kyoko's PoV**_

I looked at Alli and Cana.

_What are we going to do? Well we can always go into the town, but we don't have any belis. _

"Maybe we should see what my bag has inside. We can't do anything unless we have money. And then we can go to the town and figure out if the jackass that is Captain Morgan is in charge or if Luffy and Zoro took care of him already." I say as I take a seat on the ground.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. But what is with that bag I mean we were able to pull out three boxes that couldn't fit in that bag at all if it was normal." Cana says as she takes a seat on my right.

Alli follows after and takes a seat on my left. If you were looking down from a birds eye view you could see that we formed a triangle.

"Cana did you notice that your birth mark on your left arm grew. Now it looks like a dragon." Alli says out of the blue.

Cana looked down at her arm.

"Cool! I like this a lot better than it being a big black egg." Cana says while trying to look at her mark in all the possible ways that a normal human being could.

I look at Cana's birthmark. The dragon's tail started at Cana's elbow then it wrapped itself and ended about ¾ of the way up her arm. The dragon itself looked kinda like a chinese dragon but a simplified version.

"I will admit it looks better than a giant black egg on your arm Cana." I say, "But we need to see what is with this bag." I say, and they turn their attention back to the matter at hand. I open up my bag and start to search through the bag.

"You know for just a small bag, it sure is deep." I say as half my arm was inside the bag now.

Cana raises her eyebrow at me and looks at Alli.

"I don't think that is a normal bag sis." Cana says. Cana was siting cross legged and had her hands on her legs leaning forward to get a better look at me _trying_ to dig through the bag.

I reach further into the bag, searching for anything else that was in the bag. I was finally able to grab something after what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few minutes.

The thing that I had grabbed was smooth to the touch. I pull the thing out of the bag.

AHHH!

_AHHHHH!_

**AHHHHHHH!**

The three of us screamed. I ended up throwing the thing away from us.

"What the fuck? What is that doing it there?" Cana screeches as she looked at the thing that made us scream.

"Creepy..." Alli says, trying to slow down her racing heart.

"Is that Mokona's idea of a joke? It's not funny." I say looking at the skeleton. The skeleton had a red bow tie around it's neck and was in perfect condition. Then I notice that something was neatly placed inside the skeleton's hand.

_It looks like a note._

I slowly crawl towards the skeleton and grab the piece of paper. The paper was folded in half. I stand up and look at the slip of paper before I unfold the sheet of paper.

"What did you find sis?" Alli asks as she comes up to me and the skeleton that was lying on the ground.

I briefly look over at her. "I found a note inside the skeleton's hand." I say as I turn back towards the paper.

"Well what does it say?" Cana asks from her spot on the ground.

"Give me a minute to read the damn thing." I say annoyed at them.

_Dear girls,_

_ Sorry that I wasn't able to see you girls off. Mokona was __**suppose**__ to wait until I said goodbye to you girls before sending you to the K_**_aizoku_**_ world. Mokona the sorry bastard will not get off so easily for what he did, I can __**assure**__ you. I'm sure he's going to be short a few years of life after I get through with him. Well anyways the K_**_aizoku_**_ world what you girls know as the anime: One Piece. It does exist and what you've seen of the anime is like a proclamation or and alternate reality of what you're living in now. Kyoko, if you haven't notice yet but your bag is a magical bag and is similar to a black hole. Cana and Alli have a similar bag but your's is the "Main" one. Their's is limited to only the stuff they put inside of it, but you are able to grab anything that might be in their bags. Inside the bag is a list of everything that Mokona and I placed inside it. There is money and all of the other stuff that you would need to survive. How to use the bag is simple, you just have to think of the items that you want out of it. It is up to you girls whether or not you want to come back home. Right now you probably want to come home, but please give the K_**_aizoku_**_ world a chance and you can decide when you get to Raftel. The skeletons are Mokona's idea of a joke, the one with the bow tie is Uncle Lester, and the other one is called Skeleton Jack ( and no he is not from 'A Nightmare Before Christmas') Kyoko watch your temper and look out for your sisters. Cana no wanting weird animals. Alli no pick pocketing, and don't give __your sisters a hard time. Have fun finding out what type of magic you girls have. Good luck girls and have fun._

_**Love,**_

_Mom_

I read out loud the letter. I turn around and look at my sisters.

"Wow, mom knew that we would be coming here?" Alli questions. I smile at her.

"It looks that way, and she wanted to see us off...wait a minute magic? We have magic?" I ask shocked and honest to god confused.

"I can't believe that the skeleton was Grandma Mokona's idea of a joke! I'm going to kill him!" Cana foams, clenching her fists in frustration.

I look back at the letter. Then I notice that there was more written on the paper. I blinked a few times, not believing what I was reading.

_P.S. Say hi to your father for me. I'm sure you're going to run into him **eventually**, in the East Blue._

"Eh?" I sputter out.

_Father?_

"What was that very intelligent sound for Kyoko?" Cana comments.

I turn to her and give her a look of indifference.

"Oh shut up! There was a little bit more to the letter Mom sent. She said to say 'hi' to dad when we see him." I shot back with no edge to my voice what so ever at Cana.

Both Alli and Cana gave me looks like I was crazy. They blinked a few times then looked at each other and then back at me.

"Kyoko, did Mom just tell us to say hi to Otou-san?" Alli asked.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy." I say.

"How are we suppose to know what our Otou-san looks like?" Cana asks tilting her head to the side.

"Otou-san looks like Otou-san." Alli says while laughing her pigtails bouncing as she laughed.

I roll my eyes at Alli. Cana gave Alli a look that said -ok-dummy-.

"Ok smartypants that doesn't help us much." Cana says sarcastically.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I pick up the damn skeleton and drag it back over to where I left my bag. I pick up my bag and open it back up.

"Ok, goodbye Uncle Lester." I say as I stuff the damn thing back inside the bag. Then I reach inside the bag and think of the list that mom mentioned.

I then felt an object lightly tap my hand. I grab the object. It had a leather feel to it and then I pull it out. The object in question was a journal type book. It was red with and fancy pattern in the upper left hand corner. There was one of those magnet locks to keep the book closed. The design on the clasp was in the shape of a water lilly.

I undid the clasp to the journal and notice that it was all in our mom's hand writing. I briefly look at the list and notice that it was a rather long list.

"Ok found the list of all that is in the bag. Let's just get to the village and get some breakfast, since its like 7 in the morning." I say as I start to walk towards the giant tower.

**~Village~**

We walked into the village. The village itself was rather quiet for it being a port town. I looked around the village everyone was being relatively quiet. Many of the villagers all had a look of uneasiness on their faces.

_I don't think Luffy has beat the shit out of Morgan yet..._

We walk around until we found a place to eat. We walk in an, we notice that this is the same restaurant that Rika's mom owns. We figured it was the restaurant that Rika's mom owned since Rika was walking around cleaning tables, for her mom. We walk to an empty table and wait for someone to come and take our order.

A waitress comes up to us and hands each of us a menu.

"Morning girls. What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asks smiling sweetly at us.

"Orange juice"

"Apple juice please, if not orange juice"

"Juice!"

We watch her jot down our drinks and looks back at us.

"Ok, I'll get them for ya, be back in a few." the waitress says as she walks to the counter to get the drinks.

I quickly look at the menu the waitress handed me.

_I can't read what is on the menu..._

I quickly glance at the other two and notice they had the same look of confusion on their faces as mine.

"I'm guessing you can't read it either?" I ask the other two.

They nod their heads at me.

"Want to be on the safe side and say the special?" Cana asks, placing the menu down on the table. Alli and I nod our heads in agreement.

"'Kay, but if it has anything with egg, I'm not eating it. You know how I hate eggs." I say as the waitress comes back with our drinks.

"Here ya, go." the waitress says as she sets our drinks in front of us. "Now what can I get ya?" She asks pulling out her notepad.

"Two specials and pancakes please." I say, while the waitress jots it down. She asks us a few more questions then leaves to give the order to the cook. Who I believe was Rika's mom.

When our food came we ate it in silence. When we were finished I pulled out the wallet that had our money in it and pulled out the amount that was required for us to pay the bill.

We walked out of the restaurant in silence and we walked around for a bit. I stopped when I notice a building.

"Hey, I'm going to see if I can get a hair cut ok." I say to Alli and Cana as I point at the building in question. Looking at the building you could tell that it was a hair salon.

"Fine, but if it takes too long Alli and I will wonder around a bit, ok." Cana says as we enter the building.

The place wasn't very busy there was only a few people inside when we walked in. I walk up to the lady behind the desk.

"Morning girls how may we help you." The lady behind the desk asks, when I walk up to her. I smile at her.

"I was wondering if I could get a hair cut, while my sisters and I are passing through." I ask the lady nicely.

The lady looked at the schedule and then smiled up at me. "If you want wait about five minutes we can get you in." The lady says to me.

"Alright, thanks ma'am." I say as I turn away from her and walk over to my sisters who were taking a seat in the waiting area.

"They can get me in, in five minutes. Maybe you guys should go outside and wait.." I say to them.

Cana and Alli nod their heads in understanding and got up and left.

I walked outside the building when I was finished with my hair cut. Now instead of it being at shoulder length, it was short and in layers. I looked around the place trying to spot where my sisters ran off to. I spotted Cana's dark purple hair off to my right and I walked up to her. They were looking at a wall full of wanted posters.

"I see that you guys found where they kept the wanted posters." I say while looking over Cana's shoulder to see the poster they were looking at.

Both Cana and Alli jumped a little at my sudden presence.

"Geese Kyoko, can you not startle us like that? We don't want a heart attack when we're only in our teens." Cana says trying to slow down her slightly racing heart.

I shrug my shoulders at her. "So what were you two looking at so intently over here?" I ask as I looked at the two of them.

"Hmm...this..." Alli says as she points at a certain wanted poster. The picture was of a female with her back turned towards the camera. She was wearing a halter top that exposed her back. On her back was a massive tattoo of foxtails. There were six of them all together.

_I've seen that tattoo before..._

I looked at the name that was printed on big bold letters: _**SUIREN**_ and there was a very high bounty on the poster.

"Ummm...you don't think that is Mom, do you?" Alli asked slowly and quietly.

"Let's hope that isn't our Mom Alli." Cana says as I still continued to look at the poster.

"I don't know Alli but..." I started to say. I reach for the poster and pull it off the wall. "If our father is here in then it could be our Mom for all we know." I finish saying rolling up the poster and placing it in my bag.

"GAH! Nothing makes any sense anymore!" Cana lets out a frustrated yell, that drew some attention to us. I glared at Cana slightly.

"Cana, would you please not draw attention to us?" I ask as I started to walk away from the wall.

Both Cana and Alli followed after me. I didn't know were my feet were taking me but I really didn't care at the moment.

"Whoa! Kyoko when did you get that tattoo at the base of your neck?" Both Cana and Alli ask at the same time.

I stopped mid-step. I turned sharply to look at both my sisters.

"What the hell! I don't have a tattoo at the base of my neck!" I replied back at my sisters.

Both of my sisters gave me a weird look.

"Sure~ you don't~" Cana says in a mocking voice. I gave Cana one of my best glares.

"Cana I swear I don't have a tattoo at the base of my neck. If I did have one you would've saw it before I got a hair cut. You know I always pulled my hair back into a ponytail." I say trying to convince her that I didn't have a tattoo.

"Well if you didn't have it yesterday and you have it now. You must've gotten it while we were looking at the wanted posters." Cana comments back.

"Tsk...not possible. I was only gone for 20 minutes tops and a tattoo takes a long time to apply. I would have to have been gone for more than a hour to get a tattoo and if it was new you would've been able to tell." I explain.

"Well then explain why you have one now?" Cana shoots back. I open my mouth to reply but close it just as fast as I open it.

"I don't know. But I'm positive that I never got a tattoo before." I say crossing my arms. All the while Alli was watching us with mild amusement.

"Well you have one now. SO if you never got it then how could you get a tattoo then?" Cana asks. I put a finger under my chin and started to think.

"Hmm...I don't know..." I mumble. I close my hazel eyes to try and think of a _logical_ answer to this...

"Maybe its a magical tattoo?" Alli says out of the blue. I open my eyes and look at her.

_That..._

"Wow that actually make a whole lot of sense. I mean we just got sent through a portal to this world and we did pull three boxes that certainly didn't fit in a small shoulder bag out. So the possibility of it being placed there by magic is very high." I say as an explanation to this slight insanity.

"Well now that is solved, can we go and look around some more, and maybe find a place to stay for the night?" Cana asks placing her hand on her hip.

I slightly grin at her. "Can you guys tell me what the tattoo looks like before we find a hotel or something. I don't want to sound like a idiot when someone asks me about it." I ask slyly.

Both Cana and Alli grin at my suspense.

"Well...turn around so we can get a better look at it." Alli says all giddy. I turn around so they could get a better look at the mark.

"Well to start its a One...Two...Three.." I hear Alli count, "...A ten pointed star, with each point being a different color and each one has a different texture to it." Alli says.

"The center of the star is slightly transparent in color, with a yellow lighting bolt with lighting flashing on the inside of the lighting bolt." Cana continues the explanation.

"There are wings that seem to be coming out of the lighting bolt but they are behind the star also. So they could be coming out of the star for all we know. The wings are a sky blue with a pinkish-purple rim. Part of the wings are cover by your shirt strap but we can see one of the wings fully. Its actually very pretty and for some reason it suits you Kyoko." Alli says finishing up explaining my tattoo or mark.

I grin at the sound of my mark.

"I like it. We're going to have to get a picture of it later when we find a camera or something." I say.

"Can we go and do something interesting now?" Cana says crossing her arms.

I sigh

"Fine...lets go.." I say as we start leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko:<strong> Well? Sorry if this seems confusing. I will have a picture of Kyoko and Cana's mark up online soon. The next chapter may seem even more confusing because I feel guilty that i'm the only one writing the story so I'm have both Cana and Alli write a part of the story that is in their PoV.

I'll be the one that would be 'stitching' it together so that it flows better? Well anyway I hope you like it.


End file.
